


Blood Money

by minazukihatta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, First Time, Prostitution, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minazukihatta/pseuds/minazukihatta
Summary: Ruby makes a deal with a vampire





	Blood Money

**Author's Note:**

> So you might wanna read the tags. Funny story I wrote this a while back but forgot to post it. XD

**How it starts:**

 

Ruby gazes out of the window, the glittering light of the Beacon City skyline spanning out before her. The cars looked like a steady stream of fireflies flowing down the roads. Her gaze focuses on her own vague reflection. Her hair is still slightly damp from the shower, sticking to her skin, and a black silk bathrobe was tied loosely around her form.   

 

Ruby takes a step back and turns to the bedroom, the marble tiles cold beneath her feet. The room was only dimly illuminated by the streetlight below but she could still make out the fine details. Ruby couldn’t even afford this room, let alone the penthouse, on her meagre delivery girl’s wage. A soft bed with sheets that probably had a thread count of over a billion. Mahogany furniture. Books, some of them over hundreds of years old, tucked neatly in bookshelves. A walk-in wardrobe with the door slightly open. If Ruby walked in, she’d probably find fine suits along with worn shirts and dirty trousers.

 

Ruby pads over to the arm chair, running a hand over the supple leather and takes a deep breath. _This is going to happen._ She unties the robe from around her and drapes it over the back of the chair, exposing her naked body to the sudden chill in the room. An involuntary shiver runs through her spine.

_I’m just cold. I’m just cold._

Okay, so, maybe she was a little nervous. This was going to be lot of firsts for her. First kiss. First time being with another person. First time _selling_ her body.

 

_You can do this. You need the money._

Besides, _he_ was completely fine with her backing out. He emphasised it over and over again. Had even went as far to make a safe word and signal so he knew when to stop.

 

“Ruby?”

 

Ruby turns to the voice. Oscar stands, the light of the bathroom open behind him. A towel was tied around his hips. Ruby drags her gazes up from the line of his abs, broad shoulders, to the concerned look on his face. She catches his eyes doing the same, gliding over her body. Oscar flushes immediately when he realises he’s been caught.

 

“You okay?” Oscar asks.

 

Ruby self-consciously rubs a hand on her arm. “… Fine. You?”

 

“Um, a little nervous.”

 

“Yeah … Do you wanna get started?” Her face is so red Ruby ought to look like a tomato right now.

 

Oscar opens his mouth but no words come out. He squeezes his eyes shut and blurts out a panicked “Yes.”

 

Ruby stares unsurely.

 

“I mean, yes. Totally yes. 101 percent giving consent. Enthusiastically.” Oscar winces at the sound of his own desperation. “You get the point, right?”

“Yup.”

 

Ruby starts moving towards him, forcing her arms not to self-consciously hug her body and to remain at her sides. She makes her hips move in time with her steps. Does she look sexy? She hopes she looks sexy. Everything about her was so unflattering. Her short height, small boobs, mousy hair. She was a ragdoll, compared to Weiss’ regal beauty, Blake’s mysterious allure and Yang’s bright flare.

 

Ruby hazards a look to Oscar. The man had his mouth slightly ajar, gazing at Ruby with a heavy daze in his eyes. She could see his fangs peeking out. She comes to a stop in front of him and tentatively reaches out. Her palms are pressed flat against his chest. He was … hard. Nothing like Sun’s chiselled perfection, but Oscar was nothing to sneeze at with his hard planes and sinful curves and bumps. His freckles spread out from his cheeks, splattering the rest of his body.

 

It was. Weird. For somebody like Oscar.

 

Ruby’s hands travel further down until they graze the hem of his towel. A quick glance up lets her know Oscar is ready to go ahead, nodding his head slightly. Ruby ducks her gaze down, focusing on his towel and tugs it free from its knot. The towel falls to the ground in a heap.

 

Ruby can’t help the small gasp that escapes her. It’s, well, she’s never seen one up close before. Oscar was … thick, downy hairs leading downwards from his navel and already half-hard. Ruby closes her hand around the member, the meat hardening in her hand.

 

Oscar gives a small yelp. “Too tight, too tight!” Ruby immediately recoils her hand.

 

“Sorry!” Ruby squeezes.

 

“It’s okay, just—give me your hand.”

 

Oscar’s long, slender fingers wrap around her hand and guides her back to his cock, moving it up and down. Ruby watches eagerly, the tips of her ears growing hot, as Oscar’s breaths quickens and his cock grows firmer.

 

“Bed,” Oscar says breathily.

 

“What? Oh-Okay!”

 

Ruby lets go of Oscar, letting the man climb onto the mattress until he’s sitting back on the headboard. He beckons Ruby forwards. Ruby follows, getting on her hands and knees until she reaches Oscar, sitting in the V of his legs. Oscar reaches out, cradling Ruby’s cheeks with both hands. It’s inexplicably tender and the warm light in how he gazes at her leaves Ruby awestruck.

 

One of Oscar’s hands drift down, rubbing over the pale bump of her shoulder. Ruby gasps when Oscar’s fingers squeeze her breast. The other travels to her hip, reeling her in closer until Ruby is straddling him. Ruby gives out a little shuddering breath when Oscar nips her neck, sucking hard enough to surely leave a mark for later. His wet tongue drags over the sensitive skin and, for a second, Ruby thinks he’s going to do _it_ when—

 

Something moves inside Ruby, making her yelp. His finger. It was Oscar’s finger. Ruby grabs hold onto Oscar’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Oscar asks.

 

Ruby shakes her head. “Keep going.”

 

“Okay, I—” Oscar stops when he notices how close they are. Well, Ruby knows they’re already close. They’re naked and she’s sitting on his lap. But their noses are touching, breaths ghosting each other’s face.

 

Ruby’s never kissed anyone before …

 

Ruby surges forwards. It’s awkward, her nose bumping against Oscar’s and nothing more than a pressing of the lips. Oscar quickly corrects the position though, angling his head at just the right way. Ruby opens her mouth for him, allowing Oscar’s tongue inside her. It’s hot. It steals her breath. It’s dizzying but in a good way.

 

Oscar’s fingers are joined by more, stretching out her entrance and thrusting leisurely in and out of her. Ruby moans into Oscar’s mouth, the other man swallowing it up eagerly and continuing to toy with her entrance. Soon enough, Ruby is wetly kissing Oscar all the while and meeting the digits for every thrust.

 

When Oscar pulls away, Ruby gives a pleasant moan.

 

There’s a tentative smile on his face. “Was that good?”

 

Ruby nods. “Really good.”

 

“Can I keep going?”

 

“Do … whatever you want,” Ruby replies, dazed. “You’re the one paying me.”

 

The smile fades and Oscar ducks his head, hiding his face from view. For a moment, Ruby fears she’s said the wrong thing. Oscar doesn’t give Ruby any time to think about it, not when he latches his teeth on her pert nipple and slides his fingers back inside her.

 

Ruby arches against him as he twists the fingers inside her frantically, his thumb hurriedly rubbing her clit. The bites he gives her, trailing from her neck, her chest and stomach, pleasantly sting with every nip. Ruby has to bend backwards to accommodate Oscar’s ravenous appetite. Ruby grinds down against the digits, trying to get more, please, she needs more, she wants him, she wants him, she wants—

 

 _“AHH!”_ Ruby shouts. The fingers move out of her, quickly replaced by Oscar’s cock. He’s thick, and despite Oscar’s preparation, her entrance strains around his girth. She clings to the other man, wrapping her arms around his neck in a desperate embrace. “A … little warning … would have been nice.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Oscar apologises hastily, pressing kisses on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Do you want me to—”

 

“Stay …” Ruby whines. “I’ll get used to it.”

 

“You don’t need to do this. I can pull out.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

 

“You,” Ruby confesses, resting her head on Oscar’s shoulder. “I just need you.”

 

“Okay,” Oscar replies, stroking Ruby’s back gently. “You can have me.”

 

Oscar kisses her again, slow and sweet. This time, Ruby is able to reciprocate, moulding her lips against his. She unintentionally moves forwards, shifting Oscar’s cock inside her and sharply gasps against his lips.

 

“You okay?” Oscar’s breath is hot against her ear.

 

“Again …” Ruby moans, grinding down on Oscar. Oscar lets out a stuttered moan, hands drawing down to her hips and closing around the flesh.

 

Oscar nods. And thrusts up. Another gasp that Ruby tries to bite down on.

 

The face Oscar gives her is pleading. “No, no. I wanna hear you. You don’t have anything to ashamed of.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Ruby answers, nodding dumbly. She lets out a moan when she gyrates her hips down, meeting Oscar’s thrust. The sensation is … odd but good. Ruby’s already gotten used to having something inside her, having practiced with her fingers and a dildo she keeps in the back of her underwear drawer.

 

They move in a steady rhythm, Ruby sliding along Oscar, the other man thrusting upwards inside her. Ruby can’t hear much over the sounds of her own pleasure filling her ears and the blood pumping in her veins. Vaguely, she can hear Oscar beneath her.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ruby thinks she hears Oscar say. “Absolutely precious. You look like an angel. Oh, you feel so good …”

 

“ _Ahh_ … I’m close, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Ruby whines. Her movements have become sloppier, nothing more than shallow bucks downwards.

 

“It’s okay,” Oscar tells her, sitting up. He brushes Ruby’s hair to one side, kissing her neck. “You can do it. Let go.”

 

They pushed against one another. Ruby digs her nails into his shoulders, chasing her release. Oscar had even thrusting harder inside her, drawing out stuttered moans from Ruby until—

 

Oscar clamps his teeth inside Ruby, breaking through the skin and sinking into the blood coursing through her.

 

Ruby is filled with starlight, screaming out Oscar’s name. She falls limp against Oscar, letting the vampire drink from her. _This is all_ … Ruby thinks as the venom steals her orgasm-drained thoughts. _All part of the deal._ Her blood and body in exchange for money.

 

Ruby’s hand weakly makes it way to his Oscar’s hair, stroking it softly, as the vampire suckles on her.

 

 

**How it got to that point:**

“Hey, Os,” Ruby calls out. “How much does a blood donor charge?”

 

The university food court bustles around them. Steam mists out of stores and people move in a busy bustle around them, fuelled by the lunchtime rush. Ruby had been mercifully spared from the foot traffic, Oscar having gotten them lunch and a good table to sit at, a few minutes before lunch. In exchange, Ruby paid for lunch, despite Oscar’s insistence that he could pay.

 

“A blood donor?” Oscar repeats.

 

“Um.” Ruby flushes. “A blood donor that also does … sex.”

 

Oscar stares. And stares. And stares.

 

“Look, never mind, it’s a stupid question,” Ruby says hastily, shaking her head.  “Just forget about it.”

 

“Ruby.” Oscar sets his fork aside. The bewilderment hadn’t left his face. “Why did you ask?”

 

Ruby bits her lip, darting her gaze to the side. “I’m … broke. Look, I need rent money ASAP and I’ve got a few overdue bills. I’ve haven’t been keeping up with my finances. I mean. I’m doing my best to keep up with school after my grades last semester.”

 

Oscar nods in understanding. Ruby still internally cringes at the memory of being called to her advisor’s office. Marks below average, thanks to Ruby putting more hours than necessary into her job and going out a lot more than she should have, despite being student enrolled on recommendation. 

 

“But it means I haven’t been working as much. So, now, I’m broke. And I really don’t have the time to officially registered as a donor. You told me that vampires would pay crazy money for blood _and_ sex. I’m already planning to make a profile on Feed, you know that phone app that’s been getting a lot of buzz recently.”

 

 _“Feed?”_ Oscar echoes. “Ruby, are you _nuts_? The vamps and other creatures that go there haven’t been cleared by the government. You could end up getting HIV or being killed by a serial murderer. It’s too risky.”

 

“I know, I know,” Ruby replies, holding up her hands to pacify. “That’s why I’m gonna be careful.”

 

_“Careful?”_

 

“Yeah, get a friend to check in with me. Letting them know where I’m going. Making sure I have clear exits wherever I know. Negotiating. I’ve been doing a lot of reading on the internet—“

 

Oscar’s groan cuts her off. The vampire covers his hands with his face, muffling his outburst. Ruby wisely refrains from anything more. Oscar didn’t usually broadcast his frustration, keeping it instead hidden under a mask until the stress grew too great for him to handle.

 

Maybe she should have asked the internet instead about how much a blood prostitute per pint.

 

Oscar finally unveils his face, lifting it up from his hands. “$2,000.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ruby, I will give you $2,000. Just don’t. Don’t use Feed.”

 

It’s Ruby’s turn to stare now, wide eyes fixed on Oscar for an uncertain number of seconds. It’s long, though, long enough for Oscar to break the silence hanging between them and call out for Ruby.

 

“Yo—You sure you want to sleep with me? I mean, it’s going to be—”

 

“I’m sure. I’ll pay you 2,000 for—” Oscar’s embarrassment catches up with him, red dusting his cheeks “your … services. And you won’t owe me anything. You can say no. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m just … I’m putting the offer out there. You don’t have to use Feed.”

 

“Oh …” Ruby says unsurely. Her eyes flicks down to her cooling fried rice. “I …” Ruby nervously rubs the back of her neck. “Yes. I accept. Your offer, I mean.”

 

Oscar’s mouth opens, as if he hadn’t expected for Ruby to actually say ‘yes’. He quickly clamps down his surprise, shoving a dim sum in his mouth and nods. Is it a distraction method or a way for Oscar to get his bearings? Probably both. Oscar did say he had since he was fourteen to figure out how to get used to immense stress and pressure.

 

“Right,” Oscar says once he’s finished. “You wanna talk about this more once class is over? Negotiate? We can do it at a public location if you want.”

 

“Yeah, we can talk,” Ruby answers. “That’d be great. You sure about doing this?”

 

“Yeah. At least it’s somebody you know and not some axe murderer.”

 

“Named Jason.”

 

“And lives on 13 Friday Street.”

 

“Who works set design on the SAW movies.”

 

The both of them falls into sniggers, bending over at the table. The humour washes away the awkward heaviness of the past few minutes. But Ruby knew what would happen eventually.

 

She just hopes that she and Oscar would still be friends after this. She needed money but she needed Oscar more.

 

 

**How it continues:**

 

Ruby’s legs hurt. And her breasts. Neck. Wrists. That area between her thighs, too. Ruby tried not to think about it. It wasn’t too serious. Ruby healed quickly enough. Not to mention, as soon as everything was order, Oscar was all over Ruby—not sexually—, treating bite marks and rubbing salves on the bruises that were blooming on her body.

 

Ruby made quite the picture in the mirror. Bandages pressed against the side of her neck and on her thigh. Red and purple marks embellishing her pale skin. She flushed at the sight of the imprint of Oscar’s fingers on her hips, scarlet staining ivory.

 

Ruby likes it.

 

And now she sits at Oscar’s counter on a stool. Eating pancakes. Free food. _Whoo_. She shifts in the shirt Oscar given her, loosely draping her. Oscar had paused when he saw her in it, the green shirt, probably worth more than her rent, dwarfing her. Bastard was probably laughing internally at her.

 

Oscar stands at the other end, bent over as he counts the cash, his mouth ghosting the numbers. His fingers moved at a steady but fast rate. Those fingers … They were inside Ruby, moving, twisting, _thrusting …_

 

Ruby turns her attention to the TV playing in the background, filling in the silence between Oscar and Ruby.

 

_“-ead of the Beacon Coven, Ozpin, has addressed the rise of black magic in Vale. He asks the public remains calm and to be wary of suspicious individuals. As always, the national security hotline is open to the public should they have any information to disclose to the authorities at 165 6830. No word is available as to whether a group or individual is behind it but—”_

“There is,” Oscar says suddenly. Ruby looks over to him. The vampire walks over to her. “Ozpin hasn’t told me anything yet, but I know. Eventually, you know him long than you listen to what he doesn’t say and what he does.”

 

“Ah! The museum!” Ruby chirps, perking up in her chair. “I was making a delivery for a security guard when it was getting robbed. They took something. A relic, I think. Something to do with black magic? That was how I met your dad.”

 

“Ozpin isn’t my dad.”

 

“But what about that thing on TV a few months?”

 

“I called Ozpin ‘Dad’ on live national television because it was psychological warfare. He raised the stakes. I merely played to win.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Oscar pouts. “No. As right now, it’s Ozpin: 576; Oscar: 23.”

 

“You keep count?”

 

“So does he!” Ruby tries, and fails, to hide her laugh behind her hands. Oscar takes a deep breath in. He holds out the neatly order stack of cash. “Here’s your money.”

 

“Oh, thanks!” Ruby says, taking the cash at hand. “I really appreciate this. You saved my life.”

 

“I—uh—” Oscar ducks his head down “—yeah … Look, Ruby, about last night …”

 

Ruby swallows her mouthful of pancakes. “Yeah?”

 

“I. I liked it. A lot. But. Did you?”

 

Ruby flushes. And then meekly nods. “I did. I just—um—I have one request before I go?”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

“CanIsuckyourdickplease?”

 

Oscar stares. And stares. And stares.

 

“Okay,” Oscar blurts.

 

Ruby drinks the last of the water in the glass Oscar set out for her before she stands, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing the valley of her breasta, the toned line of her stomach and her vagina. Oscar’s breath hitches as the shirt slips down to her shoulders. Ruby goes down to her knees, eagerly looking up at Oscar.  

 

“If you could give me—” Ruby blushes “—pointers as I go, that’d be great.”

 

“Right.”

 

Ruby slides Oscar’s briefs and sweatpants down to his knees. Oscar’s cock is heavy in her mouth as she greedily hums around it. The sound of Oscar’s consequent moan is one she relishes.

 

 

**How it ends for Oscar:**

 

The sheets are pooled around his hips, forearm laid over his eyes. Ruby closes the door to his apartment quietly but with a loud and cheerful goodbye. A blowjob had escalated into Oscar picking her up and eating her out on the counter, to Ruby pushing him onto the couch and riding him, to the both of them racing to the bed and—

 

You get the point.

 

Oscar could smell her. That wild rush of roses and rain. How Ruby managed to get such a unique scent, he didn’t know. He suspected her silver eyed warrior status. What he did know was that the scent was everywhere. On his bed. In his kitchen. Steaming in the bathroom. On his _skin_. Add that in with the creamy tinge of sex, Oscar wasn’t going to be sleeping for the next few days. Or weeks.

 

Oscar grabs the pillow under his head and _screams_. The wet scent of roses fills his nostrils. This was a bad idea. _Everything_ was a bad idea.

 

Sex and blood for money? Was that the only solution? _No_ , his mind screams at him. Ruby could have cleaned out his messy apartment. Maybe do a few odd jobs. Maybe ask Ozpin and see if he could hook her up with a better paying job. Wait, _no_. Bad idea. Ozpin would judge him if Oscar couldn’t do it himself. What, with being the big vamp’s successor and everything.

 

But _Ruby_ was willing to do _anything_ to get money. The thought of another person touching Ruby intimately, drinking from her, the jealousy alone was enough to make Oscar forget his common sense and take her all for himself.

 

A friend helps their friend.

 

But a good friend didn’t force their friends to have sex with them.

 

At least, Ruby seemed to enjoy it.

 

_(Ruby rakes her nails down his back. Her breath is hot and panting in his ear. Oscar pistons in and out of her, one hand tugging the hair at the back of her head, the other firmly closed around the curve of her hip. Oscar would be more worried about the tight grip he kept on Ruby. However, Ruby, after watching her closely throughout their whole session, seemed to like the pain. Had even begged for it._

_“Ahh—anngh—I—ahhh!” Gods, her moans were like ambrosia and Oscar thirsts for more. “Fuck—fuck me—your cock—oh gods, you feel so good!”_

_Oscar stops then, pulling out of Ruby._

_“Oscar, why you—_ hah _—did you stop?”_

_A wide grin spreads out on Oscar’s lip. The panic that dawns on Ruby is much too adorable to watch. He finds that one of his kinks is watching Ruby squirm, which she does, desperately writhing on the sheets and reaching down to rub her clit._

_“Oh, no, no. I need you. I need you please. Please, I was so close. I need you. I need you. I need you. Please, I’m begging you. Fuck me! Fu—AHHH!”_

_Oscar decides to give the girl salvation then, flipping her onto her stomach and lifting her hips up to meet his roughly. Her moans turn into screams as he pounds her through the mattress.)_

Oscar is a terrible person.

 

 

**How it ends for Ruby:**

“And here is this month’s rent!”

 

The landlord carefully counts the amount and then stashes it away in his pocket. “Try not to leave me hanging like that again, Miss Rose.”

 

“Yup! I’ll do my best!”

 

The landlord leaves, Ruby cheerfully waving behind him and giving her goodbyes until he disappears around the corner. Ruby sags against the door once it’s locked close, sliding down to the floor and burying her face in her hands.

 

 _Everything_ was fine now. Bills were paid off. Rent given to the landlord. There was even food in her fridge. But the method … She can’t believe she put Oscar in that position. Her own friend. Did this qualify as taking advantage of him? She could have said no, save them the ensuing pain and embarrassment.

 

She needed the money. It all came down to the money. She didn’t feel any shame in selling herself. Not when it was Oscar, who made her comfortable with her body, even with all its imperfections.

 

But her extreme shame was precisely because it was Oscar. Oscar who helped her after she bombed last semester, got her food when Ruby found her wallet empty, even paid for their trips to the cinemas and arcades, that had Ruby agonising over her decision.

 

She could still feel _him_ between her legs.

 

Ruby sighs, resting her head on her forearms.

 

“I’m a terrible person.”

 

 

**How it starts all over again:**

Oscar stares at the remains of Crescent Rose on Ruby’s floor. Her apartment was small and crowded, a laughable contrast to Oscar’s luxurious lodgings. He didn’t focus on that, merely seeing the great scythe that Ruby seemed to wield with _ease_ singed with burn marks and broken in pieces. Ruby sits despondently on the floor, one hand clenched around one of Crescent Rose’s broken parts, melted at the edges.

 

“I was chasing after that woman who attacked your dad’s gala,” Ruby explains. “I’ve done what I can. But she needs parts—really special parts—and I can’t get them for her.”

 

“And you need money,” Oscar says.

 

“If you can’t, you don’t have to.” Ruby picks herself gingerly from the floor.

 

“No, no, I can. It’s just … The same as last time?”

 

“Yeah … but only if you want to,” she answers. “I don’t want to owe you any money.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Ruby stands on the tips of her toes, reaching out to slant her lips against his. The underlying passion is there, apparent in how they open up for the other. It’s restrained though, the two of them holding back for affirmation’s sake.

 

Ruby pulls away, stroking Oscar’s cheek tenderly. “I’m sure.”

 

Oscar nuzzles into Ruby’s hand, relishing the touch of her skin. His lips into her wrist. The vampire licks the exposed skin, sending a shiver through her. He makes his way down her arm, kissing and nipping until he comes to the sleeve of her T-shirt.

 

“May I?” Oscar asks.

 

Ruby nods her assent. Oscar pulls the T-shirt over her head, casting it to the couch. His hand close around her breasts, trailing to where the hook of her bra lies, and frees her from the material. Oscar keeps undressing her until she stands, completely bare, before him.

 

“You are beautiful,” Oscar breathes out.

 

“I’m small and average,” Ruby replies, depreciatively, taking Oscar’s hand to lead him to her bedroom.

 

“Is what you think,” Oscar says before he picks her up and devours her mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or comment. It's much appreciated for the time I put in this.


End file.
